


Because of Reese's

by WishUponTime



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishUponTime/pseuds/WishUponTime
Summary: Merlin assumed Arthur was a posh git—he hung out with people who acted like it, and he actually fit the part, with his rich father. But when a class neither wanted to take forces them to get to know one another, Merlin is reminded that people don't always fit their stereotypes.





	Because of Reese's

Though Merlin groaned with the rest of the class when Mrs. Collins announced that she’d assigned seats, he really wasn't surprised. Every other teacher he’d had that day had done the same, and by now, he was resigned to his fate. 

That was, until Mrs. Collins had pointed to a seat on the opposite side of the room from where his unfairly lucky friends sat, all in a row, and right next to Arthur Pendragon. 

Merlin had only been vaguely aware of Arthur’s existence before that morning. His knowledge went as far as him being the cousin of one his childhood friends, Morgana. He had attended the Catholic School, and therefore, flew under Merlin’s radar. All he knew was that his father was a rich business owner, and he'd walked in with the posh gits this morning, leading Merlin to deem him one.

As the dark haired boy plopped down next to him, he assessed his earlier assumption to be correct. Arthur rolled his eyes at him, and quickly turned away to chat with a friend on his other side.

“Great,” Merlin thought, scrunching his nose at the blonde’s back, “This will be just as unpleasant as expected.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first time Merlin doubted that belief was nearly a week later, when he was about to take a bite out of a Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup, his favorite candy. 

“Merlin!” Arthur sounded alarmed and slightly horrified, “Aren't you lactose intolerant?”

Merlin glanced at the delicious chocolate, back at Arthur, then shrugged popped it into his mouth and answered around it, “Yes? Why do you ask?”

“Isn't that Milk Chocolate?” 

Merlin nearly burst out laughing, but decided to humor the boy, and picked up the package to check, “Oh, I suppose it is. Though, I already knew that, wouldn't taste nearly as good with dark.”

Arthur’s leaned forward, concern clear in his gaze. “Won't you have some kind of reaction?” He lowered his voice on the last word, making strange gestures with his hands.

Now Merlin did burst out laughing, “No! My allergy is mild! I even drink a little milk sometimes, and even if it wasn't, I'd eat Reese’s anyway.” It was the truth, he had a slight obsession.

“Oh.” Arthur nodded, but still looked faintly suspicious as Merlin finished off the second candy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that, Merlin stopped going to great lengths to ignore Arthur during class. Though his new friend still scolded him everytime he pulled a Reese’s out of his bag. 

“So, last day before we switch classes. Not gonna lie Merlin, getting rid of you won't exactly sadden me.” Arthur grinned, revealing the fact that he was joking.

“That's nice, Pendragon, but kindly shut up, some of us aren't miracle workers and can't finish the final as fast as you.” Merlin's fingers pounded at his keyboard, and he didn't take his eyes off the screen.

“Fine, fine, but, uh, could you meet me outside after class to, uh, talk.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.”

Merlin still didn't tear his eyes from his test, so he missed the nervous glint in the usually confident boy’s eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin walked out of the classroom with a frown, he hadn't managed to complete the exam, but he had at least got to a point that would allow him to pass. In his foul mood, he forgot about his promise to Arthur until he was reminded by someone grabbing his arm and yanking him towards them.

“Hey! Merlin, you said we could talk, remember,” Now he noticed the strange lilt in the other’s tone, and it puzzled him.

He turned to face him, brows furrowed slightly in worry and confusion, “Yeah, sorry, are you alright.”

Arthur laughed, “Of course, I, uh, bought you Reese’s and wanted to give them to you.” He held up a bag of miniature sweets.

Oh. That was… thoughtful. And strange. After all, Arthur was the one always yelling at him for eating them.

“Thanks, I guess. It was nicer than I expected to sit by, nicer, not nice. See you around.” He offered a smile and started to turn around.

“Actually, Merlin, that's not all.” Arthur began, looking at him almost shyly, “I know we don't have a lot of mutual friends, and it might be difficult, but I like hanging out with you, and was wondering if you'd like to do it more, you know, outside of school.” After it was out of his mouth, he nearly sighed, that wasn't what he really wanted to ask.

Merlin beamed, “I could manage that, if you manage to go a few seconds without acting like a posh git."

Arthur smiled back, and hoped someday soon, he'd work up the courage to ask Merlin the question he really wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on something that happened to me, though it didn't end like this because well, neither of us were interested. Also, they're American because I am and me trying to make them properly British would just ruin the fic. There is some non-American slang mixed in though, because the American words just weren't working. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
